Berikan Tawa Terbaik Untuk Hamba!
by AnEnthusiast
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang perfect butler guna memenuhi tuntutan Undertaker di atas? Mari kita lihat.


**Disclaimer** : Saya tidak punya apa-apa (jari yang saya pakai buat ngetik aja pinjeman kok!).

**Warning** : Spoiler, OOC.

**Summary** : Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan sang _perfect butler_ guna memenuhi tuntutan Undertaker di atas? Cari tahu di sini!

**A/N** : Fic pertama saya yang selesai! Yay! Please read and review! Soalnya saya ingin tahu pendapat para pembaca yang budiman tentang fic ini (sekaligus minta dukungan supaya semangat nulis dan bisa nuntasin fic-fic yang nggak selesai-selesai di My Documents T_T).

* * *

**Berikan Tawa Terbaik Untuk Hamba!**

Wajah Ciel Phantomhive pucat pasi. Jika ada cara lain untuk mendapat informasi soal 'dunia belakang', Ciel pasti memilihnya. Memang, Ciel sadar betul bahwa tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa memberi informasi secepat dan seakurat tempat 'itu'. Tetapi, tetap saja. Bagi Ciel, datang ke sana selalu jadi pilihan yang pahit. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu akan jadi begini.

Undertaker, pemilik tempat 'itu', seperti biasa, meminta lawakan terbaik sebagai bayaran dari informasinya. Dalam usaha membuat Undertaker tertawa, Lau gagal dalam hitungan detik. Madam Red, yang menyerocos selama satu jam penuh hingga akhirnya terpaksa dibungkam, juga gagal. Ini buruk, pikir Ciel.

Undertaker menyeringai, "Jadi, yang tersisa tinggal Earl."

Ugh, pikir Ciel masam.

"Dulu hamba sudah berikan sedikit tambahan," lanjutnya, "Tapi, kali ini tidak ada servis lho."

Dari ekspresinya, Ciel Phantomhive tampak hampir menyerah. Ia mungkin benar-benar akan menyerah jika sosok hitam yang-kita-sudah-tahu-siapa tidak menyelanya.

"Apa boleh buat," sosok itu berkata sambil menarik sarung tangan putih khasnya. Ya, tentu saja sosok itu adalah–

"Sebastian?" seru Ciel.

Undertaker memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Hee, jadi kali ini Si Butler yang turun tangan?" dari nada bicaranya kita tahu bahwa Undertaker sangat tertarik.

"Semua, silakan keluar," perintah Sebastian. Sementara itu Ciel, Madam Red, dan Lau (Oh, Grell juga) masih memandanginya tak percaya. Belum sempat mereka beranjak, perintah Sebastian sudah keluar lagi.

"Jangan sekali-sekali mengintip ke dalam…"

Dan segera setelah orang terakhir melangkah keluar dari ruangan, Sebastian menutup rapat pintu yang berhiaskan sarang laba-laba itu. Ia diam sebentar; memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang berusaha menguping atau mengintip dari luar. Setelah yakin, ia berbalik pada Undertaker.

"Jadi, butler, apa yang mau kaulakukan?" tanyanya.

Sebastian tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Pelan tapi pasti, dengan wajahnya yang dingin dan serius seperti biasa.

Tapi, tunggu! Ada yang tidak beres! Kedua bola merah Sebastian menyala pink. Bulu-bulu hitam sayap gagak bejatuhan di sekelilingnya. Aura kegelapan muncul dari bayangannya. Untuk sesaat seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh aura tersebut, seperti tubuh ulat yang dibungkus oleh kepompong. Dan tiba-tiba saja suara langkah Sebastian yang pelan telah berganti menjadi suara 'klak-klik' sepatu berhak tinggi yang beritme.

Undertaker terkesiap.

Di depannya berdiri Sebastian. Atau **wajah** di depannya adalah Sebastian. Undertaker sudah tidak bisa mengenali bagian leher ke bawah sebagai Sebastian; Tubuhnya tidak lagi dibalut setelan butler yang elegan, tetapi sesuatu seperti jaket kulit warna hitam tanpa lengan dan super ketat. Retsleting di bagian depannya diturunkan hingga diafragma, mengekspos dada putihnya yang bidang. Kakinya yang langsing nan jenjang terlihat sempurna dengan _hot pants_ hitam dengan model _low rise_ serta _stocking_ jala-jala hitam setinggi paha dan… _stiletto boots_? Oh, dan jangan lewatkan cambuk yang menggantung di sisi pinggangnya.

Percaya atau tidak, itu adalah Sebastian dengan wujud iblisnya. Sebastian dengan wujud **asli**nya.

Undertaker masih ternganga, terpaku, terpana dengan pemandangan itu ketika…

Sebastian menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Undertaker…" desahnya, "Bagaimana penampilanku, hmmm?"

Dan dunia menjadi kabur di balik airmata Undertaker.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kau sudah puas dengan penampilanku, atau…" jari lentik Sebastian menyentuh retsleting jaketnya dan mengedipkan sebelah mata, "Kau masih ingin lebih? Un-der-ta-ker-chan~?"

"GAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Atau kau ingin lihat yang lain?" Sebastian memindahkan jarinya ke kancing celananya.

"HIII! SUDAH! HENTIKAN!"

Di luar, kita bisa saksikan Ciel, Madam Red, dan Lau (oh iya, Grell juga) sedang memandangi pintu dengan tanda _sweatdrop_ besar di kepala mereka.

* * *

**A/N** : Garing ya? Yah, baru pertama kali nulis humor, sih. Mohon maklum. Dan kalau pembaca nanya, kenapa saya bikin Sebastian pakai baju kayak–ehm–_stripper_ gini, saya jawab : ini semua gara-gara sebuah doujin yang saya temuin di sebuah situs! Saya juga banyak baca fic di fandom Kuroshitsuji yang membuat imej Sebastian jadi kayak–ehm–pria tunasusila(?) gini. Dan saya setuju! Makanya saya bikin fic ini. Tapi nggak ada maksud buat jadi plagiat lho (kalau saya menunjukkan tanda-tanda ini, tolong peringatkan!). Akhir kata, terima kasih dan silakan REVIEW! :D


End file.
